tu solo seras para mi por toda la vida
by amante-animei
Summary: tu puedes hacer que tu familia se salve la decisión es tuya, tú ya sabes las condiciones, solo seras mío… dime si lo quieres hacer ...bien el inicio de un yaoi sasunaru y las cosas que salgan no se mi cabesa es extraña
1. Chapter 1

**Bien nueva historia que surgió de mi loca mente… es un Yaoi… sasunaru ** tendrá m- preg no sé si escenas fuerte…ya que para mí no lo son. Los personajes no me perteneces ya que estos son de kishimoto… **

**Publicado el día.- 29-09-14 **

…**..**

**Prologo**

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

**-tu puedes hacer que tu familia se salve la decisión es tuya, tú ya sabes las condiciones, mi oseras solo mío… dime si lo quieres hacer-**

Tan solo bajo la mirada no sabía que decir, era cierto, o solo lo engañaba, pero de nuevo su voz lo distrajo.

**-ya te había dicho que vivirías como un reí… serás completamente feliz, lo cual incluye a tu familia, así que decide-**

**-enserio lo vas a cumplir lo prometes-**

Hizo una leve sonrisa ahora si sería solo suyo, para siempre no importaba las circunstancias, ya que solo importaba que había obtenido lo que quería**-bien los acomodare en el mejor hospital-**

Asintió, que más podías hacer, nada… ser del… era por algo que importaba eso lo validaba su familia, así escurrieron unas pequeñas lagrimas por sus ojos**\- bien, ya sabes que soy un doncel, así que ocupa protección… y cuando...-**no quería verlo sería demasiado doloroso…ya no más sufrimiento, si se entregaba a él todo estaría bien, tal vez su orgullo se pisotearía, pero su familia valía eso y más.

**-oh Naruto creo que aún no me has comprendido, si vas a ser mío…pero tú y yo nos vamos a casar- **sonrió eso lo quería decir desde hace tanto.

**-ca…casarnos-** seria enserio no quizás estaba jugando con él, era una pequeña esperanza.

**-claro…ya lo deberías saber, ya que tu solo serás para mí por toda la vida- **así agarro el mentón de Naruto y con su mano limpio unas cuantas lagrimas que salina de sus hermosos ojos azules así unió labios en un beso que sintió de maravilla.

Pero en esos momentos Naruto quería salir corriendo lejos, huir, pero no de esto dependía su familia. Así sintió como hacía que sus ojos chocaran azul y negro.

**-Naruto cuando te bese me tienes que corresponder como se debe, tienes que mostrarme tu amor entendido-**

Lo sintió esas palabras…. Sentía que lo debía obedecer si no sufriría un daño. Era lo que él había decidido tenía que aguantar**-sí… Si Sasuke -**

Sonrió cuando escucho esas palabras de Naruto, así saco de su abrigo un anillo **– Naruto te quieres casar conmigo- **

Naruto abrió los ojos ya tenía el anillo ahora era el momento de saber si sellaría su destino…

Por qué ahora sabía que ese anillo aria su futuro.

….

…

….

….

…

…..

…..

…

….

…

….

…

…..

.

Gracia por lo que leyeron hasta acá, agradecería si me dijeran que les pareció ñ.ñ bien hasta que mi inspiración llegue, recuerden sus comentarios me hacen feliz.

…..Mate nee….


	2. Acaso quieres que tus padres se mueran

Bien aquí el seg cap de esta loca historia mania-obsesiva gracias a los que comentaron **los que me puiseron como fav. Historia y los seguidores.

winny-wika3

Kiki

Arlenes

sakura1402

Luna-9215

ananeko123

…

…..

….

….

…

Naruto abrió los ojos ya tenía el anillo ahora era el momento de saber si sellaría su destino…

Por qué ahora sabía que ese anillo aria su futuro.

…

…

…..

No sabía que hacer todo era demasiado confuso ese anillo, que debía hacer, pero recordó a su familia su mama y papa, el haría todo por ellos aunque eso significara estar con ese hombre que tenía enfrente aun hincado frente a él.

Así que tan solo asintió no le saldría la voz lo sabía era demasiado el dolor, pero más la fuerza que tenía para salvarlos.

Agacho la mirada no queriendo ver cómo le ponía el anillo, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos azules, sintió el anillo dentro de su dedo abrió un poco los ojos para observar como Sasuke veía el anillo con satisfacción, casi anhelo y levanto su mirada del anillo para clavarla es sus ojos, de los cuales salían lágrimas, ante eso la mirada de Sasuke se volvió dura, por sus ojos pasaban pequeños rayos de traición dolor, como si se hubiese creado un vacío. Hace recordó en ese momento las palabras que antes le había dicho así que como pudo forzó una sonrisa, que salía amarga pero aun así sonrisa ¿no?

Observo como Sasuke aflojaba la mirada, lo sabía, Sasuke intuía sus sentimientos y eso no era bueno no para sus padres.

-por qué lloras-

-estoy feliz por esto- pero aun así lagrimas salían de sus ojos, la mano de Sasuke toco su mejilla, quería que se alejara, gritarle y decirle que jamos lo volviera a tocar.

-enserio tú me amas- una sonrisa se extendió por su cara y Naruto supo que Sasuke estaba mal solo con sus palabras parecía feliz… pero acaso no miraba su mirada esta triste.

-cla…claro que si- jamás había dicho eso, si había salido con chicas pero nunca llego a amar, él tenía la creencia que cuando dijera a alguien que lo amaba, sería un amor verdadero, su primer amor, pero ahora esas palabras se las había llevado otra personas, una muy diferente persona.

Sintió los brazos de Sasuke rodearlo- yo te amo, tranquilo todo saldrá bien, me esperarías un momento tengo que hacer una llamada- ante esto asintió, Sasuke se alejó solo un poco del como temiendo que se fuera a escapar, es lo que quería hacer pero no lo haría.

-bueno, si… habla Sasuke Uchiha quiero las dos mejores habitaciones que tenga… sí...no, no importa el precio, dentro de 5 horas para que arreglen todo, si bien ok- asi colgó la llamada. Se volvió a inclinar frente a Naruto y le toco su mejilla- he llamado al mejor hospital de este país, tus padres serán trasladados dentro de poco en un avión nosotros nos iremos en otro está bien-. Asintió después de todo si Sasuke si cumplía su promesa.

Pero sintió como la boca de Sasuke estaba sobre la suya, Sasuke empezó a mover sus labios suavemente, no quería, no quería besarlo.

Sasuke se alejó levemente de él y le susurro- Naruto responde no quieres que tus papas se mueran o si-

…

…

…..

De regreso si es corto demasiado ero bueno, espero comprendan que lo hice de a rápido,

Espero les guste, bueno me gustaría saber si quieren que allá violencia de golpes o no? Yo lo pensaba poner pero bueno es una obsesión lleva eso no ** además este finc es mas eso una maldita adicción.

Mate ne


	3. verdades ocultas

Cap. 3 Obsesión (sentimiento)

Hasta que regreso sin excusas, solo reprobé y ya, espero no me quiten mi lap. Sería lo peor del mundo bueno aquí más cosas, como decirlo raras no sé.

Aparecerán nuevas cosas, espero les guste no ha crecido mucho pero de acuerdo a como se valla desarrollando todo irá creciendo.

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…

…

…**..**

…**..**

…

…

…

…**.**

Estaba sentado en medio de la cama de sus papá y su mama, agarraba fuertemente la mano de ambos, quería que abrieran los ojos, aun recordaba los tiempos en que los tres eran felices, había dinero y todos estaban en perfecto estado.

Ahora todo eso se había acabado, apretó levemente las manos que tenía unidas a sus papas así que lo dejó de hacer y respiro hondo ahora ya no importaba él sabía que se había vendido con el miso diablo en persona odia la hora en que se había fijado en él, porque así tal vez en estos momentos estaría en su casa con su familia sana y salva.

Escucho como tocaban a la puerta y se tensó al pensar que era el pero enseguida recordó que él no tocaría al entrar así que dio permiso para entrar y en seguida observo a como un joven muy bonita entraba vestida de enfermera, parecía que venía a revisarlos.

-buenos días joven-

-buenos días-

-un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Hinata, de ahora en adelante yo cuidare de sus papas de acuerdo-

-claro me alegro que seas tú y no una viejita enojona-este comentario hizo que la joven empezará a reír de manera suave.

-bueno también es un gusto, me alegra en cuanto leí que esto era pagado por un Uchiha pensé que sería horrible, pero me alegra que sea alguien agradable-

-si tranquila- le sonrió y le dio la mano a Hinata para saludarla y esta le dio la mano pero Naruto se inclinó para besar su mano y ante esto ella se sonrojo, a el así le habían enseñado que se saludaba a una joven.

Ante esto Hinata y empezó a tartamudear intentando decir algo que no conseguía, así que retrocedió un paso pero como había cables casi se caía esta cerro sus ojos dispuesta a recibir el golpe el cual nunca llego al sentir unos brazos rodeándola y al abrir sus ojos observo unos ojos azules como el cielo mismo en el cual por un momento se perdió- gran...gracias- se empezaron a separar levemente los dos ruborizados.

-sal de aquí ahora mismo- los dos voltearon al escuchar un voz que denotaba todo el enojo que tenía, a lo cual Hinata se asustó y salió de ahí con algo más que miedo sin revisar a los pacientes.

En cuanto salió, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto agarrándolo de sus brazos y estamparlo en la pared que estaba seca, para así agacharse para quedar un poco a la estatura de Naruto ya que este solo le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Naruto agacho la mirada no queriendo verle a los ojos sentía que quemaban.

-qué crees que haces- agarro la barbilla de Naruto para que lo mirara directamente- que te dije sobre verme a mí, dime que hacías-

-na…nada-en esos momentos Naruto estaba temblando y observaba el odio que se reflejaban en los ojos oscuros que tenía enfrente.

-acaso piensas que soy tonto, ¿no quieres que te regrese con él o sí? Dime es lo que quieres, sabes lo que te va a pasar, puede que sea lo mismo o aun peor de lo que les paso a tus amigos…deberías estar agradecido te saque de ahí antes de que todo empeorara y mira tus padres como estas…pero parece que eso es lo que quieres volver a estar en la miseria-

-no… yo no, Sasuke perdón, no quise…ella…ella tan solo se iba a caer encima de mi mama, perdón yo…yo-sintió la mano de Sasuke apretar aún más su mandíbula.

-no me importa sabes seguro necesitas un castigo, eso es lo que pasara si eso, porque tu aun no me amas-

-no espera no…no lo agás, por favor, me… me comportare-

-solo te are sentir lo que tú me has hecho sentir-

….

…

…..

….

-…..

….

…

…

…

…..

….

….

…

…..

….

…

…

Hasta aquí por los que pensaron que solo por la familia de Naruto era por lo que estaba atado pues aquí aparece que hay más tras de esto, así que hasta la próxima, gracias por los que siguen lo que escribo soy tan feliz T.T aunque repruebe vale la pena ñ.ñ y no me arrepiento de nada.

Bueno me gustaría poner golpes pero alguien me dijo que esperara así que esperare, solo un poco, are que esto sea algo tan extraño y loco.

Cuídense y vivan la vida.

Gracias a los que comentaron que fueron, me pusieron como fav: (perdón si no los escribo bien) pero me alegran mucho la vida.

Sakura 1402

Jennita nine

Sesshomaru Sama

Arlenes

Winny-wika3

Natzumy08

Y si me llego a faltar alguien perdón u.u pero mi cel, es muy tonto.


	4. peligro

Tú serás para mí por toda la vida

-no espera no…no lo agás, por favor, me… me comportare-

-solo te are sentir lo que tú me has hecho sentir-de entre sus ropas empezó a sacar una navaja pequeña, era de oro se veía realmente brillante con un filo exquisito.

-Sasuke, yo…yo te amo, por favor dame una oportunidad, no hagas nada-

-yo no te intereso en nada, esa es la verdad-la navaja la presiono contra la mejilla de este- sabes podría hacer más marcas aquí o remarcarlas más-

-Sasuke me importas y mucho, espera… confía en mí-

-qué te parece si te dejo aquí sangrando y veré como le haces con tus padres, además podría volver a llamarlo lo recuerdas cierto…no te lastimo por mí pero ahora lo ara, pero dejare marcado tu cuerpo por completo.

-es…espera-ya no podía más la presión de las manos de Sasuke en su cuello lo estaba asfixiando, además de sentir la navaja tocando su piel.

Sasuke soltó a Naruto para así darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, pero sintió un tirón en su playera así ladeando la cabeza para ver como Naruto lo agarraba fuertemente soltando un par de lágrimas.

-Sasuke espera confía en mí, solo hazlo por favor…no…no me dejes…yo…yo te…amo…-

Sasuke sonrió y se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Naruto agachándose para rodearlo de la cintura y poder darle un fuerte abrazo haciendo que Naruto despegara sus pies del piso.

-bien Naruto esta es la última oportunidad que te doy… si pasa algo de nuevo are que prefieras estar muerto- acercando la navaja al cuello de Naruto este quedo petrificado ante estas palabras y la navaja en su cuello no sabiendo que hacer- sabes te amo, soy muy posesivo con lo que es mío, así que preferiría que estuvieras muerto a verte con alguien más-

…

…..

…..

….

….

….

…

…

…

…..

….

….

…

…..

….

…

…

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente, donde Naruto no se había alejado ni un poco de sus padres estos seguían inconscientes pero sus heridas parecían estar sanando mejor.

No podía hacer nada, sus amigos todos se habían ido y jamás regresarían, estaba muy alterado, pero ahora tenía que ser más cariñoso con Sasuke darlo todo por él, su familia lo necesitaba y si no quería regresar al lugar maldito tenía que ser amoroso.

Aunque realmente no sabía si estaba en un mejor o peor lugar, ¿porqué de joven se cometían tantas tonterías?, ¿porque su mundo se derrumbó así? ¿Por que todo estaba completamente mal?, el jamás había sido así… pero el mundo lo estaba volviendo diferente, porque ahora ya había experimentado la amargura y odio que había.

Se acercó al espejo que estaba en el baño para ver su cara estaba tan sucia y demacrada, unas ojeras inmensas, tenía marcas de llanto, sus labios estaban completamente resecos y que decir de su cabello y cuerpo no se reconocía en el espejo.

Más abajo observo su cuello ese donde Sasuke le había dado un sinfín de marcas de posesividad (chupetones), con sus manos empezó a arañar su cuello queriendo que se quitaran pero solo consiguió que su cuello estuviera completamente rojo.

Y nuevamente empezó a derramar lágrimas pero estas eran más silenciosas y muy pocas, ahora si parecía que su mente ya no funcionaba bien, salió del cuarto del baño y encontró a Sasuke parado frente a la ventana.

-hola-ante este saludo Sasuke volteo a verlo pero en cuanto lo observo hiso muecas de desprecio, quizás de asco… Naruto no lo sabía, pero por dentro sintió algo que no supo descifrar.

-vámonos-camino hasta Naruto y lo empezó a jalar directo a la salida, Naruto empezó a poner resistencia.

-¿A dónde?... espera mis papas-

Sasuke solo ve volteo y cargo a Naruto en forma de princesa,- necesitas descansar ya observaste como te vez, me da asco- Naruto volvió a sentir ese sentimiento molesto dentro de sí.

-ya se pero…-

-tranquilo estarán bien, de acuerdo-

-pero quiero estar con ellos-

-mira si sigues así solo te dejare-

Naruto tan solo asintió y no hizo más quejas realmente estaba cansado y su corazón se oprimía cada vez más una semana sin dormir le afecto demasiado.

¿Por qué ahora se comportaba de esa manera?

….

…..

…..

….

-…..

….

…

…

…

…..

….

….

…

…..

….

…

…

Que les pareció, quejas sugerencias tomatazos no se cualquier cosa me ayuda a tener inspiración.

Enserio me alegran la vida las personas que comentan, actualizare dentro de un mes pero con bombardeos, enserio espero les allá gustado y se quieren algo aquí con lo que quedaría mejor digan, es para su agrado y Naruto y Sasuke bueno estoy ansiosa por el siguiente capítulo.


	5. El inicio del fin

Tú serás para mí por toda la vida. 4

…**..**

…**..**

…

Todo parece ser un cuento tan fantástico, tú a mi lado como si todo estuviera feliz y nada hubiera sido de verdad, como si nunca me hubieras echo llorar.

Pero no importa porque creo que ahora mi obsesión empieza a surgir más.

…**..**

…**..**

…

Se despertó sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba, pero ese lugar era simplemente hermoso, sus sabanas eran completamente blancas y los cojines eran como estar entre las nubes, simplemente la cama era una esponja.

La habitación contaba con un televisor la mesita de noche alado de su cama tenía un closet por lo que se veía muy amplio, todo estaba alfombrado. La habitación estaba completamente de blanco tenía unas pinturas muy curiosas además de en una esquina estaba dibujado una luna pero también el mar se veía hermoso y había algo como un ángel tratando de alcanzar el más haya como la vida feliz, le gustó mucho sonrió y estiro su mano aun sentado en la cama sin levantarse.

Escucho como habían la puerta así que volteo para encontrarse con un Sasuke que venía entrando le sonrió al verlo despierto, atrás de él venían dos jóvenes una de ellas peli rosa y la otra rubia; la peli rosa traía lo que parecía ser comida y la rubia medicamento o suero.

Sasuke se acercó hacia él y se sentó a la orilla de la cama llamándolo para que se acercara más hacia él, en un principio no lo quería hacer pero recordó lo que sintió en el hospital así que se acercó lentamente.

No supo en que momento ni cómo fue que este lo abraso por si cintura pero Sasuke estaba atrás de él sintió como su aliento contra su cuello y se estremeció pareció que Sasuke se había dado cuenta ya que lo atrajo más hacia él.

-Naruto te quedaste dormido por 3 días- ante esto Naruto se asustó como había estado tanto tiempo así y se asustó.

-y mis papas… que pas- hubiera seguido hablando pero fue callado por la mirada de las dos mueres.

-ahora no te preocupes por es, ellas te cuidaran un poco en estos días que este saca de acuerdo- solo asintió.

-bien –

Así las dos mujeres se acercaron con las respectivas cosas que traían.

La peli rosa se acercó al pelinegro y este solo asintió- Naruto en un momento regreso- salió de ahí pero la peli rubia se quedó junto a él.

-sabes…. Ammm Naruto cierto- tan solo asintió- no puedo creer que él se fije en ti, no niego que eres lindo pero que vio en ti- se acercó y lo agarro de su quijada- claro que eres lindo demasiado sexi.

Naruto se alejó muy rápido de ella – no me toques- se paró de la cama incrementando más su distancia, podía que Sasuke en cualquier momento entrara y si lo veía tan cerca quizás se enojaría, no quería eso tenía que estar feliz. Le gusto cuando lo estaba abrasando se sintió feliz, no iba a arruinarlo.

-ohm a que tienes miedo, ya sabes que es muy posesivo cierto- solo asintió- aunque bueno si se enojó un poco cuando encontró a su expareja con otro pero dime ata que te encontró haciendo.

-mi enfermera… ella se iba a caer pero la atrape-

-la besaste los encontró besándose-

-NO, yo solo la salve de que se callera-

-ohm enserio pero mira que contigo es más posesivo de lo habitual-

-como que-no termino ya que la joven se dio la vuelta.

-olvídalo no es nada- se acercó a la bandeja de comida- debes comer para eso me quede aquí contigo- Naruto asintió y se acercó mas.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Apenas salieron de la habitación sintió los labios de esa mujer sobre los suyos, ya sabía que al contratar a estas mujeres tendría que acostarse con alguna de ellas pero era lo más seguro para que nadie mas lo viera.

-ahí Uchiha métemela-

-no, hoy solo pagare, quizás sea mañana hoy no-

-pero mi amiga lo va a entretener así que tú y yo podríamos-

-te dije que no, solo te pagare lo acordado así que vamos rápido a la oficina se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar y ella apretó los labios- por qué no, no me digas que esa puta ya te enre…-

Sasuke se quedó parado- no te equivocas él no es como tú- para asi seguir caminando.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Bueno hasta aquí en este día como va todo jején u bueno para el siguiente cap. les gustaría saber lo que Sasuke ara, que creen creo que ya me acostumbre que en temporada de exámenes escribo si adivinaron ya estoy de nuevo en eso y ahora si salgo mal pero bueno ya que.**

**Les gustaría que algo más pasara díganme aparte estoy enferma u. U de nuevo espero estos días hayan sido y sean de los mejores para ustedes.**


	6. SIN MI TU NO ERES NADA

**_Sin mi tú no eres nada._**

**_…._**

Puede que todo a tu alrededor se vuelva confuso pero solo tienes que saber, todo se pondrá peor. Así que solo te queda resistir.

…

…

….

De verdad no entendía que estaba haciendo, había pasado una semana desde que se encontraba en esa gran casa-mansión que le había mostrado sasuke, le había encantado el jardín que tenía era simplemente hermoso, lleno de flores blancas y el viento soplando que daba una brisa realmente complaciente, desprendía un aura donde te podías relajar y tu mente se olvidaba de todo y por un momento todo era felicidad.

También le había gustado la biblioteca era un salón grande, con libros de todos los tamaños y colores que te asfixiaba con su olor a húmedo y viejo, el olor de una librería poco iluminada y poco apreciada, te daba la sensación de querer ser explorada y leída, de repente te encontrabas con no querer salir, se había pasado dos días enteros en esa habitación y no hubiera salido si no fuese por sasuke que le había regañado. Otra cosa que le había fascinado era la comida que se servía era exquisita, no sabía quién la cocinaba pero se daba cuenta de que estaba llena de esfuerzo, esmero y dedicación y quizá un poco de nostalgia, queriendo averiguar quién la elaboraba, sin embargo, sasuke se la pasaba a su lado siempre, impidiéndole ir a echar un vistazo a la cocina.

Ahora mismo se acababa de despertar y fue hacia su closet para ir a escoger su vestimenta, le daba un poco de curiosidad el saber por qué toda su ropa era blanca o azul claro, además de ser una o quizá dos tallas más grande que la suya, admitía que se veía muy bien ya que le daba encanto pero era extraño, a veces sentía estar usando un vestido y se veía como una mujer, por el cuerpo menudo que tenía y por sus rasgos un tanto delicados.

Salió y se dirigió al comedor, no tenía idea del horario del día que surcaba, así que al llegar y no ver nada, de verdad creyó haberse levantado muy temprano así que empezó a inspeccionar por sí solo, llego a lo que parecía ser la cocina y al entrar espero ver demasiadas personas de aquí para allá pero solo se encontró con una señora mayor y su hija, las saludo, las dos se voltearon rápidamente y lo observaron sorprendidas.

-no debería estar aquí señorito-dijo la anciana siguiendo con su trabajo-el joven se molestara-

-ehh..ahh sí… Lo siento-se ríe levemente-es que al llegar al comedor no encontré nada así que-

La voz de la señora lo interrumpió-lo siento mucho, la próxima vez me apresurare para que al alba el desayuno esté listo-

-no es necesario, es solo que pierdo el sentido en este lugar-se acerca a la niña y le acaricia la cabeza- es mejor que descansen más y puedan hacer comida más deliciosa-

La niña le sonríe- veldad...que tita...hashe lica su comidla- le sonríe ensenando su blanca dentadura.

-si demasiado rico y de ser posible me encantaría cocinar como ella, quizá con suerte algún día me ensene-

-yo también quielo que me ensene tita-

La anciana los observa y sonríe-claro el tener a dos lindos discípulos sería muy alegre-

-NARUTO QUE HACES AQUÍ- se escucha la voz estridente de sasuke haciendo que los tres den un salto en su lugar debido al susto.

-me había dado hambre-solo le sonrió-y am…veras quiero saber cocinar muy bien para ti-quizá no era la mejor excusa pero esperaba que le creyera.

Sasuke lo observo-vamos-le extendió la mano para que la tomara, Naruto lo hizo así y salieron sin que se escuchara ruido más que el de los zapatos al pegar contra el suelo- perdón-

Naruto lo observo- no, perdóname tu, ya me habías dicho que no fuera a ese lugar y aun así lo hizo- se para delante de él y se inclina- perdón-

Sasuke le alza y lo arrincona contra la pared-solo eres mío-pronuncia para empezar a besarlo frenéticamente y tocarlo sobre la ropa. Naruto solo se deja hacer, en parte sentía miedo y terror por la persona que estaba frente suyo pero también sentía un enorme deseo.

Sasuke se separa un poco-entiendes solo mío nadie más te puede tocar, así que no dejes que lo hagan o te quitare lo poco que te queda- se separa y lo empieza jalar del brazo-vámonos-lo saca fuera de la mansión y lo avienta al automóvil, subiéndose el después-recuerda que sin mi tu no vales nada, y ya estarías muerto tú y tus padres.

…

…

…

Ya se así se quedara por ahora…verán llevo quizá más de un año sin actualizar así que espero me comprendan y tratare de ir conforme a la historia aunque ya no recuerdo tanto,

Espero lo disfruten.

Hasta la próxima.


	7. conociéndose

…Conociéndonos…

…

Se encontraba de nuevo en el hospital, frente a la cama de su madre ya que sasuke lo había dejado hay, diciéndole que no se moviera de ahí ya que iba a revisar ciertos asuntos.

Se quedó viendo a su mama y le tomo de la mano-no sé que estoy haciendo-sus ojos se pusieron llorosos- ¿en qué momento todo se volvió tan horrible? ¿Por qué sucedió todo esto? Me duele recordar el momento en que nuestras vidas se tornaron tan llenas de problemas-

-un año atrás-

Naruto se encontraba caminando hacia su nueva escuela, tenía dos semanas de haber llegado, antes se encontraba en España, hay había vivido casi toda su vida, al llegar le sorprendió lo grande que se observaba y su casa quedaba a menos de 5 minutos caminando , ya sabía que su papa ganaba mucho dinero pero no pensó que tanto, se adentró a la escuela, caminando tranquilamente pues había llegado temprano para buscar su salón de clase y no andar perdido, en lo que buscaba su salón un joven se le acercó, su piel era muy pálida, tenía unos ojos negros y su cabello estaba acomodado de una forma muy singular.

-¿Eres nuevo? ¿Estás perdido?-dijo el chico que se le acercó.

-ehh…a si- Naruto sonríe y se lleva su mano atrás de su cabeza rascándose en forma nerviosa- Es un placer mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki y estoy en este salón- le muestra el papel que tiene entre sus manos.

Muestra una sonrisa un poco macabra que en ese momento Narruto no ve- que coincidencia yo también estoy en esta clase, un placer mi nombre es sasuke Huciha, un placer-le extiende la mano-

-claro me alegra de contar con un amigo y hacia donde es- pregunta con una gran sonrisa.

-por aquí, pero sabes trata de no hablar con los del salón-le dice fríamente.

-ehh…pero porque sasu-le mira intrigado.

-varios del salón son unos abusivos, te convendría estar a mi lado, ya se dirás que me conoces y te sentaras a mi lado- le sonríe-para que estemos juntos siempre-

-enserio, que genial- aplaude – entonces eres mi amigo-le mira con ojitos brillantes y un poco sonrojado.

-seré lo que tú quieres que sea- le dice con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos.

-¿a qué te refieres?-le mira interrogativamente.

-no es nada vallamos al salón-empieza a caminar y Naruto se queda parado por un momento para pensar un poco en sus palabras, pero no le toma tanta importancia y se apresura a alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado.

De verdad no tenía idea que la primera persona que conoció le traería tanto mal y que a partir de este momento el mundo feliz que vivía con su familia se desquebrajaría por completo.

…

…

…

Bien me agrado la idea de ir en retrospectiva y ver cómo empezó todo, espero les agrade como lo voy a plantear y hasta donde mi mente recuerda esto lo tenía planeado, solo que si no recuerdo mal, que quizá si, esto era para una segunda temporada.

BUENO SesshomaruSama aquí está el siguiente, espero te guste. Creo que de verdad me alegro saber que a alguien le interesaba así que decidí continuar, gracias por tu apoyo.


End file.
